The Pinstripes I've Never Seen
by Waterwitch222
Summary: It's theater season once again, and Buster is open to new ideas from the cast about the musical to put on. But while on the hunt for inspiration, Johnny ends up discovering something shocking about his father. A discovery that might just help them mend their bond for good.
1. The Pinstripes I've Never Seen

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

The chatter backstage instantly stopped at the sound of Buster's voice, the excitable koala running in with his usual grin while holding a clipboard.

"Alright...you're NOT gonna believe it! Guess what!"

Everyone was silent.

"Go on...guess!"

"Um...there's a new sound system?" Ash questioned.

Buster shook his head.

"Nope."

"Is the New Moon Theater getting a celebrity visit?" Gunter tried with a grin.

"Nuh uh..."

"Is there a snow day coming up?" Johnny asked.

Rosita sighed at the thought of her twenty-five piglets being home for the day if it snowed.

"God I hope not."

Buster laughed.

"No! Nana Noodleman just gave clearance for us to put on musicals again!"

Everyone cheered, instantly excited by the news. Buster had told them about the past attempts at musicals before. Back when they couldn't afford to do good ones. For a time it seemed like they'd never have a chance to put another one on. However, with the recent success of the theater, they had the money needed to put on the best show they could find.

"So what's the show gonna be?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buster grinned.

"Glad you asked! Because that's why I went to you all! There's so many shows to choose from, I'll be going to you guys for suggestions! And the one I find is best fitting for us will be the one we put on! You all are already eligible to be actors in the show as members of the theater, so you will have complete say in what your first musical will be." Buster explained with a smile.

Everyone began cheering once more. This was even more exciting then when they first got into the Singing Competition all those months ago.

"We'll be having a meeting about it next Monday! So start thinking about it! See you all soon!" Buster said with a wave as he ran off.

As everyone gathered their things to go, Johnny tried to wrack his brain for possible musicals to suggest. He had only seen and heard of a few musicals in his lifetime, and some of them might be too difficult for them to try vocally and financially.

As he walked out the back door, he began humming show-tunes to himself, trying to find one that sounded right in his head.

The songs of Wicked, Dear Evan Hansen, The Count Of Monte Cristo, and Hamilton circled his mind while he skated along the sidewalk. They were all such amazing shows...but not right for their theater.

He gave a small sigh as he turned the corner and skated down the street toward his home.

'Hmm...I'm pretty sure some old sheet music I picked up when I was a kid is up in the attic. Maybe there's something up there?' he thought with a raised eyebrow.

There was only one way to find out. He nodded to himself as he skated faster, humming "My Shot" under his breath as he did.

* * *

 **Later On**

"Come on...where are you?"

Johnny sighed in frustration as he went through box after box. He had been up in the attic for over an hour and he hadn't been able to find the box of sheet music.

"Come on! I KNOW I left it up here!" he said loudly as he lifted another box, the weight catching him by surprise and making him fall backwards.

"AUGH!"

He let out a gasp of air when the box landed right on his chest, the contents of the box sprawling over his face.

Johnny winced as he pushed the box off of him, DVDs and video tapes littered around him.

"What the heck IS all this?" he questioned out loud as he lifted up a DVD.

The DVD was inside a plain white case, "Nanaloo Theater Presents: Catch Me If You Can Highlights-Carl Hanratty" written across the front in black marker.

Johnny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would my dad have something like this?"

He began to stand up, still holding the DVD. Part of him wanted to put it back where he found it, but the other part of him was filled with curiosity, and wanted so badly to know what was in the disc.

The curious half won.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later**

Johnny slid the DVD carefully into the player, nodding in approval when the little light blinked. Grabbing the remote, he fell back onto the couch and turned the TV on, the screen soon showing a darkly lit stage. Within a few seconds, the lights came on to show some animals on the stage at a fake shooting range. One sheep, and two gorillas.

The sheep turned around to look at one of the gorillas in annoyance.

"Hanratty, why the hell'd you drag us out to Quantico? This guy's a pen and ink man. A paperhanger. He probably doesn't even carry a gun."

The tall gorilla playing "Hanratty" moved his fedora up before crossing his arms at the sheep.

"We're getting closer to this guy. And you need to bone up on some of the skills you've let slide sitting in that basement sipping peppermint schnapps out of your coffee cup." he said with authority, his voice heard to have a slight Cockney accent and a deep tone despite the actor's obvious youth.

The sheep sighed as he took another "Shot" at the target.

"But we can't fix a location on him. One day he's in Dallas. The next he's in Stuttgart. Rome. Barcelona."

The other gorilla instantly cut in as he took another shot, a lighter Cockney accent heard.

"He's gone global. The last bad checks came from Liechtenstein. Where the hell IS Liechtenstein?" he asked in wonderment.

"Hanratty" was quick to answer.

"Liechtenstein is a landlocked alpine country in Western Europe bordered by Switzerland to the west and south and Austria to the east. And if our UnSub thinks he can hide there he's sorely mistaken". he said as he turned to the other gorilla with a slight smirk, causing the gorilla to roll his eyes.

"It's just forgery, Hanratty. There's no way the Bureau's gonna give us travel money for Liechtenwhatsit?"

The sheep turned to his gorilla partner with a questioning look.

"LIECHT-EN-STIEN!" the gorilla told him, the sheep nodding in understanding.

Hanratty sighed before turning to the sheep.

"This guy's just a forger like Mickey Mantle is just a hitter. He's got my dander up and my interest piqued! That's piqued with a Q. It hasn't PEAKED in a long time! That's peaked with a K. He's not just PLAYING the game, boys...He's making the rules." Hanratty stated as an impressed look comes to his face.

"He's a true talent."

The other gorilla groaned.

"JESUS Hanratty! Do you want to arrest him or HIRE him?"

Hanratty didn't acknowledge him as he kept talking.

"I see this guy in my sleep. Sixtyish, salt-and-pepper, tall. He's Old School, a virtuoso. He's been honing his craft for years. Years I tell you. But they always make a mistake. It's the overconfidence. Or the wine. Or the women."

Suddenly, gunshots sounded, making the three officers duck for cover.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the sheep shouted in anger.

Johnny's eyes widened when a koala officer walked out, swinging a gun in one hand while a younger sounding Buster Moon was heard.

"You know, if shooting people is anything like target practice, it's very disappointing. I didn't feel a thing." he said with a laugh.

Hanratty quickly snatched the gun from "Buster" with a sneer.

"Judas Priest, Dollar! This job is not about shooting at people!"

Johnny felt his heart stop at those words. That voice...it sounded EXACTLY the way his father sounded when he was angry. And the way the actor walked...and the hand motions...the voice...it couldn't be...!

Hanratty's continued dialogue snapped Johnny out of his daze.

"It's not about punching the clock waiting for retirement, or sneaking off for quickies with the secretaries on three. This job is about just one guy. Frank Taylor a.k.a. Frank Williams a.k.a. William Franklin. He's out there somewhere, he is toying with me. He is taunting me."

The other gorilla walked up to him while removing his fedora with an annoyed groan, the faded blue streak in his fur looking suspiciously like the one Johnny's Uncle Tony had...

"C'mon, Hanratty. He doesn't even know you exist!" he complained.

"He will! Believe it! He will!" Hanratty clarified, crossing his arms as he did.

The sheep placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Stay cool." he tried.

Hanratty pushed him away.

"I WILL NOT STAY COOL! I HAVE NEVER BEEN COOL AND I DON'T INTEND TO START NOW!"

Johnny's eyes were wide as he leaned more toward the screen. There was no WAY that could be his dad...could it?

"Hanratty, were you always like this?" the sheep asked.

Hanratty sighed as music began to play.

"I think I was born this way. Other kids wanted to play cops and robbers. I only wanted to play cops."

Johnny jumped slightly when the lights changed to a vibrant red, Hanratty's voice soon filling the air.

"It starts very early...once the baby toys are gone. A kid on the playground has to choose what side he's on..."

Hanratty looked to the other officers as he raised one hand then another.

"It's the bullies or the good guys boy there AIN'T no middle ground. The hoodlums try to blur the line and twist the truth around."

Hanratty gave a slight laugh as he lowered his hands slowly, matching the music perfectly.

"And they CALL themselves a winner...but they're SELF-deceiving fools!"

Hanratty then placed an arm around the other gorilla.

"'Cuz the GAME ain't worth winnin if you're BREAKING ALL THE RULES!"

Hanratty quickly let go of the gorilla before making an "Opening curtain motion" with his hands, his feet sliding on stage slightly.

"The law is laid upon us when as kids we first ask why. Our parents set the rules when "CUZ I SAID SO!" they reply! And though I thought I hated them and screamed with all my might! The next time that I had a choice...gee WHIZ I did what's right!"

Hanratty looked to one side than another with his hands on his hips.

"No I NEVER snuck a drink! I never stole a pack of kools! 'cuz the GAME ain't worth winnin if you're BREAKING ALL THE RULES!"

The other agents instantly jumped in.

"DON'T BREAK THE RULES!"

Hanratty grinned while he and the agents broke into a choreographed dance.

"Or else we'll be livin in the WILD WILD WEST! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) God's keepin score! And you don't WANNA fail that test! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) you thumb your nose right at the LIFE of which I strive! But those RULES those LAWS keep us alive!"

Johnny's mouth hung open in shock. Hanratty's voice was AMAZING! And sounded so much like his own, but just a little deeper! Johnny was beginning to feel that his guess at the actor's identity wasn't that far off...

On the screen, Hanratty turned to the three agents as the agents stood at attention.

"It started back with Moses when he lead around the Jews (THE JEWS!)"

The four began to march across the stage as if to climb up something.

"And climbed way up that mountain to pick up god's daily news (TELL ME THE NEWS!)"

Hanratty removed his hat as he took one jump upstage.

"He SHLEPPED UP OLD MOUNT SINAI cried and BEGGED on their behalf! (OH LORD!)"

Hanratty suddenly wore a shocked expression.

"HE ALMOST DROPPED THOSE TABLETS WHEN HE SAW THAT GOLDEN CALF! (WHAT?!)"

Hanratty turned to the agents as they all made the cross motion and bowed.

"Now we teach the ten commandments. (EVERY SUNDAY IN OUR SCHOOLS!) 'cuz the GAME ain't worth winnin if we're BREAKING ALL THE RULES!"

"(And baby I GUESS!)-"

Johnny's eyes widened as more dancers began to come onto the stage, joining the agents in a dance behind Hanratty as he lead the next verse.

"The constitution boys! To some is too complex! (WE'RE THINKIN THEY THINK!) our founding fathers fought so THEY COULD FORGE SOME CHECKS! (Now it's lookin they SEE THEMSELVES!) as ROBIN HOOD! Stealin from the rich! (And don't you know they're not PAYING BACK!) the things they take well PAYBACK IS A B****! (POW!) Cuz the world ain't Sherwood Forest! (YOU CAN'T GIVE AWAY THOSE JEWELS!) and the GAME ain't worth winnin if you're BREAKIN ALL THE RULES!"

Johnny found himself tapping his foot slightly to the beat as the next chorus began, a grin coming to his face as he hummed along. He hadn't heard such a catchy song in a long time.

"(DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) Or else we'll be livin in the WILD WILD WEST! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) God's keepin score! And you don't WANNA fail that test! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) you thumb your nose right at the LIFE of which I strive! But those RULES those LAWS keep us alive! (US ALIVE!)WOO!"

The stage soon went dark as the background agents gave low "oooohs..." while Hanratty took center stage, a determined smile on his face while his fedora was held close to his heart.

"When you STEAL somebody's money...screw his DAUGHTER or his WIFE. You don't think of repercussions as you TAP DANCE through your life. You smile like you're a hero...but you're an OUTLAW through and through...!"

Hanratty made some side steps with the cast as the lights flashed with his words, the lights making his chocolate brown eyes stand out brightly despite the shadow the fedora cast over his head.

"But the ODDS are in my FAVOR MEN! AND ONE DAY I'LL CATCH YOU!"

The lights began to flash different colors as the main dance began again.

"(SO GO SNEAK!) into a movie-run a red light-sell some POT! (DO WOP DO WOP!) it's ALL the same to me! You're either GUILTY OR YOU'RE NOT! (DO WOP DO WOP WOW!) If we all did what we WANTED every time we felt the urge! (THE WORLD WOULD BE IN TOTAL CHAOS!) It's ALREADY ON THE VERGE! (BOP!)"

Hanratty flashed a grimace at the audience as he gave a salute, the cast soon following.

"It's the LAWS that keep us human! (Cuz WITHOUT THEM WE'RE JUST MULES!) And the GAAAME ain't worth winnin! I say the GAAAAME (ain't worth winnin!) NO-OH THE GAAAME ain't worth winnin!) if we're...BREAKIN ALL THE RULES!"

The stage seemed to explode in color as the last chorus came, Hanratty belting the notes loudly and professionally, dancing along with the cast as if he were having the time of his life. Johnny felt himself stand up slightly as he sang along, his eyes wide as his voice matched with Hanratty's perfectly.

"(DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) Or else we'll be livin in the WILD WILD WEST! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) GOOOOD's keepin score! And you don't WANNA fail that test! (DON'T BREAK THE RULES!) you thumb your nose right at the LIFE of which I strive! (But those RULES those LAWS!) Say WHAT! (Those RULES those LAWS!) SING IT BOYS! (Those RULES those LAWS!) "

The stage goes dark as the spotlight hits Hanratty, his fedora lifted from his head as he sings the last notes, his face filled with pure bliss.

"Keep us ALIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIVE!"

"(BOP!)"

The air was filled with the sound of thunderous applause as the stage went black, but it was soon cut short when the pause icon appeared, Johnny seen to be holding the remote with a shocked look on his face. He slowly pressed the rewind button and stopped when the screen showed a closeup of Hanratty's face. He slowly walked close to the screen, his hand hesitantly touching the screen right next to the chocolate brown eyes that were oh-so familiar.

"...dad?"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Roscoe Black?"

Roscoe looked up from his bed with a raised eyebrow as an officer walked into his cell.

"You have a visitor. Booth Seven. You got ten minutes."

Roscoe nodded as he was escorted out, a small smile coming to his face.

His son had been visiting him three times a week ever since that concert, and it made his time there a little more bearable. And the times Johnny wasn't there? He spent that time to do some long overdue reflection on himself and what he's done. It didn't take long for him to wake himself up and finally understand what his son had been trying to tell him for years. And the truth had made him want the earth to swallow him whole. He had thrown his life...his FAMILY'S life away...doing what his own father had done to him. The very thing Roscoe would never wish to happen to anyone else. Roscoe was ashamed that he let his depression lead to such a thing. And even though he knew he never hurt his son physically...that Johnny DID get taken care of the way he needed to...that he had a family that loved him...that Johnny DID make it clear he understood Roscoe's reasoning given how he was raised...Roscoe still wished he could take it all back and start over. He used to be such a good, supportive father...and he almost lost it in a feeble attempt to protect his son from the pain he once felt.

Roscoe gave a low sigh as he and the officer turned a corner. He was still due to be stuck there for another few years. By the time he got out...it might be too late to start over. At least that's how he saw it. And the thought made his heart ache. His son...his son was alone. He was seventeen and was living alone as far as he knew. That wasn't what he ever wanted for his son. A boy should be able to come home everyday and see his father...to be able to hug him...talk to him...spend time with him...love him...and...be proud of him...

Roscoe's thoughts were interrupted when they walked into the visiting room, Johnny seen to be at Booth Seven just like the officer said. Roscoe felt his face brighten a bit at the sight, but also look a bit confused at how Johnny seemed to be practically jumping out of his chair...and with how anxious he looked...

Something was up.

As soon as Roscoe picked up the phone he didn't hesitate to try and get to the bottom of it.

"You're looking jumpier than usual..."

Johnny gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well...a lot of stuff's happened recently." he said, his voice breezier, signs that the teen was distracted.

Roscoe raised an eyebrow.

"Is...something going on?"

Johnny decided to cut to the chase.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an actor?"

Roscoe's heart stopped. His eyes widened at his son's words, hundreds of emotions crashing through him at once.

"What did you say?"

Without missing a beat, Johnny pulled the DVD out of his pocket and placed it on the counter in front of him.

"I found this in the attic the other day. You and Uncle Tony...you were ACTORS! At the theater back when Mr. Moon didn't own it yet. Not only that...you did MUSICALS! You were singing! And dancing! And you were having the time of your life on that stage! And it was amazing! YOU were amazing!"

Roscoe suddenly felt a strange mix of pride and embarrassment at his son's words.

"Well...um...I...it...was a REALLY long time ago...I wasn't much older than you to be honest...I believe Mr. Moon and I were in the same high school...and he was advertising the theater...and...I thought why not? I had a good audition and the rest is history." he said with a shrug, though his voice sounded guarded.

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Dad...with THAT performance...there HAS to be more to it than that! You were AMAZING! You AND Uncle Tony! IF you had stayed you would've been able to make a career out of it! Why did you stop?" Johnny asked, a confused look on his face.

Roscoe sighed.

"Johnny...you know how I told you I met your mother when I was your age?"

Johnny nodded, though his smile had faded into a frown.

"Yeah?"

Roscoe looked down.

"I had met her at that theater...and...let's just say she...changed the experience for me. She was a tech crew member trying so hard to be a performer...but she just didn't have the talent for it. At least that's how she saw it. I began using all my time and energy to help HER without any thought to myself. I began to...not enjoy acting anymore because my heart was no longer set on improving myself. I eventually quit after awhile...but your mother...she kept going...and eventually she got more fame than I ever did...she and I...we eventually got married...but a few years after you were born...she left...and...she told me...she had her heart set on someone else...and you know the rest."

Johnny couldn't help but tear up slightly. He couldn't believe his father gave up something he loved so much over a girl who didn't love him back.

"My mother USED you to get to the top?"

Roscoe nodded slightly.

"In a way yeah. Heard she's making it big on stage in the capital city now. So to answer your question son...I quit because she made me feel trapped there without realizing it. And it's a choice I regret everyday...especially seeing how far you've come. If I could go back to that theater...if I could start fresh there...if I could be there alongside you while you begin to live your dream...I would in a heartbeat. I've made so many mistakes that I wish I could take back. I want to be a father you could be proud of...but by the time I get out...it might be too late."

Johnny was quick to respond.

"Don't say that! We can figure this out! I'll find a way to get you out! You'll be able to act again! We could work at the theater! Together!"

Roscoe gave a low chuckle.

"Ironic ain't it? My proudest acting role was a crime-fighting agent...and I'm here in prison."

With those words, he got up and left, leaving Johnny to stare down at the DVD with tear-filled eyes.

His father missed the life he left behind so much it hurt. And as much as Johnny hated to admit it...it MIGHT be too late for his father to go back on stage like he wanted. Depending on when he gets out...his father might not even be able to SING anymore.

Johnny wiped his eyes as he stared down at the DVD, his mind racing as he tried to think of a solution.

As he sat there thinking, his mind wandered back to his father's performance. At the dancing...the singing...the actors with him..

Johnny's eyes suddenly widened.

The actors with him!

Johnny instantly jumped out of his seat and began racing out of the building.

He had a koala to talk to.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Roscoe? Rooooscoe? RossRossRossyRoss?"

Roscoe groaned and turned over in the prison bed so he was facing the wall.

"Tony...please stop...I'm not in the mood..." he said, covering his face with a pillow.

Tony rolled his eyes and lifted the pillow off of his brother's face again.

"C'mon bro! You've been out of it for days! What's going on?" he asked in concern.

Roscoe sighed and hugged the pillow to his chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Johnny found the tapes from our theater days."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

Roscoe nodded.

"Was a matter of time am I right?" he said in a monotone voice.

Tony shrugged as he sat against the bed.

"I guess...but he's a theater geek too. Wasn't he impressed?"

Roscoe rolled his eyes.

"Oh he was impressed alright...and I had to be the one to tell him that I could never be the person in the tape again. Not if I'm stuck here." he explained with a sigh.

Tony gave a low whistle.

"Damn...you don't pull any punches."

Roscoe shrugged.

"Not really my style."

Tony turned to him, the blue stripe in his hair faded, but still present as it fell into his face slightly.

"Still...you can't deny that we were AWESOME back then." he said with a grin.

Roscoe smiled slightly and gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah...we were kinda awesome."

Tony sighed dramatically as he looked at the ceiling.

"What I'd give to be on that stage again."

Roscoe looked over at his brother with an amused smile.

"Yeah...Johnny's definitely had your influence."

Tony laughed and playfully punched him.

"Yeah...but he's YOUR son. And if you had a chance to be on stage with him...I KNOW you'd take it."

Roscoe nodded and looked at the ceiling again.

"I would...in a heartbeat...but chances of THAT happening are slim to none..."

Suddenly, the cell door opened to reveal another officer.

"Tony and Roscoe Black? You have a visitor. Booth Ten."

The two looked up in confusion.

"What the? Isn't Johnny supposed to be at that piano lesson he was talking about?" Tony remarked.

Roscoe nodded slowly as they were escorted to the visiting room, their eyes widening when they saw who it was.

Buster smiled when the two sat down, amused by their confused expressions.

"B-Buster?" Tony managed to breathe when he picked up the phone.

Buster chuckled.

"Nice to see ya Tony. It's been awhile. And Roscoe! didn't recognize you at first! You've gotten taller!"

Roscoe rolled his eyes slightly as he grabbed the phone to speak.

"You're one to talk. I don't think you've grown an inch since graduation."

Buster pouted slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah...go ahead! Laugh at the short koala! Laugh it up!"

Tony didn't hesitate to do just that. He began snickering and chuckling as Buster gave a glare, though a playful glint was seen in his eye.

After a few moments, Roscoe elbowed his brother in the ribs, stopping the laughter abruptly as Tony rubbed his side to sedate the pain.

"Anyways...what brings you here Buster? Did...something happen? Is Johnny okay?" Roscoe voiced up, his face filled with worry.

Buster gave a reassuring smile.

"Roscoe, calm down. Johnny's fine. He's at his piano lesson right now." Buster assured him.

Roscoe breathed out in relief as Tony grabbed the phone.

"So...Johnny doesn't know you're here?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buster chuckled.

"Of COURSE he knows! He's the one that ASKED ME to come here!" he answered with a grin.

Tony and Roscoe turned to each other with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean?" Roscoe finally managed to ask.

"With what you're about to hear...Johnny figured I should be the one to tell you."

Roscoe stared at the koala with a bewildered look.

"And...what exactly are you gonna tell us?"

Buster smiled as he pulled out a folder of papers.

"Did Johnny tell you about the New Moon Theater getting clearance to put on musicals again?"

Roscoe nodded.

"Vaguely a few days ago but yeah."

Buster grinned.

"Well, yesterday the cast got together to decide on which one to do...and Johnny's suggestion won with flying colors."

Buster reached into the folder and pulled out a colorful playbill, sliding it over for the gorillas to see.

Tony's eyes widened.

"Catch Me If You Can?" he breathed.

Buster nodded.

"Yep. The next show's going to be OUR show. And because it's our first show at the theater...we want it to be EXTRA special..."

Roscoe gave the koala a suspicious look.

"Where are you going with this?"

Buster pulled out some more papers before speaking again.

"After the show was chosen, Johnny came to me with an idea that had never been done before. An idea that could very well change how your time in prison is spent. And after he explained himself, he and I went to the court to get permission...and we got our answer today."

Buster then held up a piece of paper for Tony and Roscoe to read, their eyes widening at what they saw.

"It's a Community Service application guys. We're collaborating with the prison and the city court to allow you two and your brothers to assist with the show's production as a community service activity. And if you guys wanted to...you'd even be allowed to audition as actors. You'd be able to come to the theater, see Johnny every rehearsal, and all you'd have to worry about is having police officers nearby to ensure security while you're out in the open. We weren't able to get you all out for good however. You'll all still have to come back to the prison after every rehearsal...but you have a chance to do something outside of the cell AND you have a chance to see Johnny everyday. And if my hunch is correct...your original roles in the show are reserved for you...if you're as sprier as you used to be. What do you say you two? Ready to step back on the stage again?"

Roscoe had no words to express how blown away he was. In just a few days...his son managed to find a way to give his father the one thing he desperately wanted. He found a solution he had never thought possible...and it was going to give him the push to start turning a new leaf.

His son...had saved him.

Roscoe found himself tearing up as a weak smile came to his face.

"You both...did all this...for us?"

Buster nodded.

"No young man should be without his father...especially when they share the same dream." Buster replied, his eyes softening slightly as he thought of his own father.

Tony sniffed as he looked at his friend, hugging Roscoe slightly.

"Thank you Buster...thank you so much." he said tearfully, grinning from ear to ear.

Buster teared up slightly with a laugh.

"Anytime Tone-Tone. Anytime." Buster said before wiping his own tears.

"Whelp. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bright and early."

Roscoe nodded.

"See ya then Buster."

As the koala began to leave, Roscoe couldn't help but grin brightly and let out a whoop for joy as he pumped his fists into the air.

Finally...for just a little while...he could have his family be together again.


	2. Important Announcement!

Hello all! I know this chapter may be a bit confusing, but I assure you it's nothing too serious! Something that some of you may not know about me is that I didn't get my start at writing here on . I started on another writing website called Wattpad. It has always been my go-to website for writing and is honestly easier for me to update and keep up with. Every story I've ever written is always put there first, and It's getting difficult to try and manage two accounts for the same stories. So to save myself the extra trouble, I'm just going to keep updating my stories on Wattpad and use this account for reading and communicating with people on . Feel free to follow the link below and on my bio to my Wattpad account to keep reading my stories! Otherwise...see you on the other side!

~Waterwitch

Wattpad account- user/waterwitch222


End file.
